


Demons Run

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard gets a well-deserved beating, Like it starts out fairly canon and then takes a complete turn, Not Canon Compliant, The one person Eobard fucked over more than anyone, Totally gets his moment with Eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Someone finally gets their well-deserved payback.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Demons Run

**Author's Note:**

> Demons run when a good man goes to war.
> 
> When the nice guy loses his patience, the devil shivers
> 
> There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in a storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man.

Eobard glared at nothing in particular as the three different versions of Wells argued, quite loudly. He wanted out of this cell, and he wanted those three to just shut up already, and he wanted to drive his hand through Barry's _heart._ He prided himself on being a patient man but he was _done_ being patient. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by one of the versions.

"Will you three morons quit bickering already? You're giving the rest of us a migraine."

Eobard looked at the one who'd spoken. His voice had been very gruff, clearly irritated, and the scowl on his face only made it more apparent. He held himself stiffly, as if he didn't trust any of the Wells' around him. He was wearing glasses that were very reminiscent of the ones Eobard wore as Harrison Wells, as well as a black shirt, which Eobard couldn't see if it was a t-shirt or a long-sleeved shirt because he also wore a jacket. He knew which one this was; Harrison 'Harry' Wells from Earth 2, his replacement. Eobard was pleasantly surprised, and mildly impressed, when the three that had been arguing went silent.

Eobard leaned back against the cell wall, resting his head back with his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited; he was mostly done being patient but it didn't mean he couldn't be patient long enough to get out of here, and oh, he _would_ get out of here.

"You son of a bitch!"

Eobard's brief moment of peace was harshly ruined by a sharp voice and sudden pain exploding along his jaw. Before he could recover, hands gripped at his collar and a fist began slamming into his face repeatedly. He tasted blood in his mouth and could feel it running down his face from his, clearly, broken nose, if the pain from it was an indication. Eobard managed to open his eyes even as his attacker kept him pinned to the floor of the cell, but he was surprised to see another version of Harrison Wells; _how many versions are there?_

"You killed her!"

A fist collided with his face hard enough to cause his head to bounce off the floor of the cell; his vision swam. It took three different Wells' to pull the crazed one off him, and he shouted all the way, his eyes wild all the way. Eobard would never admit it, but he looked a little terrifying when he looked so furious; almost unhinged.

Harry helped hold back the furious man, his mind whirling a mile a minute. He wanted so bad to let Thawne be beaten, but he knew the team wouldn't like Nash's body being hurt; though Harry had a distinct feeling that Nash would be okay with the beating as long as it hurt Thawne. Sherloque, Wolfgang, and Harry held back the blind-with-rage man as he fought to get back to Thawne, screaming all the while about how he'd killed her.

"Who _are_ you?" The words came out sounding harsher than Harry had intended but things had been stressful, sue him; plus, it was actually still kind of difficult to hold him back even with three of then doing it.

The man actually _snarled_ at Thawne before answering. "I'm Harrison Wells, obviously! Now let. Me. Go!"

Harry huffed in frustration as he renewed his grip on the shoulder and arm of the crazed Wells. "You're going to have to be more specific; we're all Harrison Wells in one way or another."

The Wells in the group's grip rounded on then with a deadly look. " _He is not Harrison Wells._ He stole my life, my _identity, a_ nd then he allowed my wife to die! Then he spent 15 years trying to figure out a way to kill a child!" He whipped back around without warning and Harry's grip almost slipped; he cursed but held tight, keeping him away from Thawne just as it occured to him who this was; apparently it had occured to Thawne at the same time, if his laugh was any indication.

Eobard gave a half-choked laugh even as he spit the mouthful of blood onto the floor. He wiped at the blood dripping from his nose and slowly got to his knees, a wide smirk on his face; his teeth were stained with his own blood. He had a cut above his eyebrow now, the bridge of his nose was cut, and his lip was split open. He looked up at the struggling man even as he laughed again. "You're Harrison Wells. The _original Earth One_ Harrison Wells."

Everyone except Harry gaped at the man, baffled.

"Shouldn't zhat be impossible? He vas dead long before zhe Crisis."

"Technically, at this point, everything involving us is purely theoretical, as there is no evidence to prove anything concretely. We are literally trapped in someone else's mind, practically Alternate Personalities. I'd say at this point, nothing is impossible." Harry's voice was slightly strained from the effort of holding back Harrison, but he was still managing; he still absolutely wanted to just let the man beat Thawne to death.

"You took everything from me." The voice was deadly quiet, almost silent, and filled with so much fury that Harry felt a cold chill run down his spine; he was reminded of something he'd heard before: _Demons run when a good man goes to war._

Harry had just enough time to release the man in his hold and move away before two similar grunts filled the air; Sherloque and Wolfgang went down. Harry focused his eyes to see Harrison once more beating Thawne; within seconds, Thawne was covered in his own blood. Harrison grabbed his head with both hands and slammed it once against the cold metal floor; Thawne was out cold. Harrison was breathing harshly even as he slowly, smoothly, stood back up. He stared blankly down at the unconscious Thawne before clearly dismissing him. "You're good, Nash. He'll be out for a while."

Another Wells popped up out of nowhere and this one looked identical to how Thawne looked at the moment, minus the blood. He looked down at the unconscious form of Thawne and winced at the brutality, before giving Harrison a sharp nod. "Thank you."

Harrison flashed a terrifying grin before his face smoothed back out, even as he spoke. "I wasn't going to allow him the ability to steal someone else's identity."

Harry blinked and Harrison was gone, as if he'd never been there before. Nash took back over his own body just as the cell they were in began moving. _Well, this outta be interesting. I bet that's Cisco._

"Good luck trying to convince them that you're back in control." Harry gave Nash a sarcastic grin.

Nash returned it with a grim smile of his own.


End file.
